The following laboratories and research support areas underwent major renovations during FY 2011: Renovate microscopy space for Dr. Zayd Kaliq, Chief, Cellular Neurophysiology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate lab for Dr. Edward Giniger, Chief, Axon Guidance and Neural Connectivity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate lab and animal holding space for Dr. Dorian McGavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Unit, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate for siting new 7-T and 11.7-T human MRI in the NMR center. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab to move Stem Cell Characterization Unit (Director, Dr. Pam Robey) from Building 37 to building 35 to make room for Dr. Fine in Building 37. Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35 Renovate lab spaces for Dr. Major, Chief, Laboratory of Molecular Medicine and Neuroscience;Dr. Maric, Chief, NINDS Flow Cytometry Core Facility;Dr. McGavern, Chief, Viral Immunology and Intravital Imaging Unit and a clinical recruit Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 F-Wing Renovate lab space for Dr. Avi Nath, NINDS Clinical Director Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab space for Dr. Alan Koretsky, Chief, Functional and Molecular Imaging Section, a new tenure-track investigator, and IT Server room Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab space for Dr. Russell Lonser, Chief, Surgical Neurology Branch, Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate lab space for Dr. Kevin Briggman, Chief, Circuit Dynamics and Connectivity Unit, Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10 Renovate office space for Dr. Barbara Karp, Chief, IRB, Location: NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 31 The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: MoFlo Astrios Cell Sorter from Beckman Coulter purchased for the NINDS Flow Cytometry Core Facility: Chief, Dr. Dragan Maric NIH MRI Research Facility Siemens 3T MRI